


my heart's an empty gun

by queen_ofdisaster



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_ofdisaster/pseuds/queen_ofdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt. It's all Charlotte can feel around Becky nowadays. It's all she's feeling now as they lay together. She'd felt it the night before, as she kissed Becky, as Becky made her gasp and moan, as she eagerly did the same, as she watched her fall asleep. These are moments she doesn't deserve to have with her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart's an empty gun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "You can't keep doing this."
> 
> title from 'pray (empty gun)' by bishop briggs

There's a mess of bright orange hair splayed across the pillow next to Charlotte and she thinks she should be happier. Thinks that she should, at least, be able to trick herself into feeling happy. Even if just for a split second. There's a beautiful girl in bed with her, naked underneath the sheets, sleeping peacefully. This used to make her happy. Maybe, under different circumstances, it still would. 

She watches Becky sleep, the stream of light shining in through the window and hitting her face. She's surprised it hasn't woken her up yet. She knows what a light sleeper Becky is. 

Proving Charlotte still knows Becky as well as she used to, Becky begins to stir in her sleep. A moment later, her eyes flutter up, squinting against the light. She meets Charlotte's gaze and seems to remember just where she is, and what had happened the night before. The look on her face as she has this realization, one of regret and heartbreak, is the reason Charlotte couldn't even pretend like this was a good thing. 

"Good morning..." Charlotte says, for lack of anything else to say. 

Becky turns her head towards the ceiling, and was quiet for a moment before saying, "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Charlotte asks, already knowing the response she'll get and not wanting to hear it. 

"Calling me up whenever we're in the same city," Becky answers, staring above her, seeming as if she's trying hard not to look at Charlotte. "It's not fair."

Guilt. It's all Charlotte can feel around Becky nowadays. It's all she's feeling now as they lay together. She'd felt it the night before, as she kissed Becky, as Becky made her gasp and moan, as she eagerly did the same, as she watched her fall asleep. These are moments she doesn't deserve to have with her anymore. She threw what they had away, turned her back on the girl who loved her unconditionally. She destroyed her.

They both agree these hook ups every time they see each other now are just mistakes. It's Charlotte falling into old habits of calling Becky up. It's Becky falling into old habits of being Charlotte's sidekick, running to her at the drop of a hat. Old habits die hard, so they say. Charlotte and Becky are learning that the hard way. 

"I know," Charlotte whispers, as Becky sits up slowly and starts collecting her clothing from the floor. "I won't call you anymore." 

She repeats the same words she says each time this happens. 

"You can call, but I'm not picking up," Becky says, just like she does every time. 

"Okay."

There's silence, except for the sounds of Becky pulling on her clothes from the night before. Buckling her jeans, tying her shoes, sliding on her jacket. Charlotte isn't subtle about the fact that she's watching her as she dresses. 

"Bye, Charlotte," Becky mutters, not giving her a second look before she's opening the door and stepping out of Charlotte's hotel room. Charlotte curls up in the bed, sinking into her pillow and pulling the sheets and blanket around her. 

She'll see Becky again in a few months, at the latest. She's telling herself now she's not going to let this happen again. Becky deserves better. So does Charlotte, really. Deep down, she knows that when the night comes and she knows Becky's only a few rooms over, she'll be too weak to resist. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ owensbella :)


End file.
